Writings
by myaungie
Summary: Hidupku hanya dipenuhi oleh kehampaan dan kesedihan. SVT Wonwoo a bit meanie. Sad Angst


Cast:

• Jeon Wonwoo

• Wonwoo's parents

• Wonwoo's little brother

• Kim Mingyu

• OCs

Warn:

• bahasa abal-abal

• alur gak jelas

• dan lain-laim

Disclaimer:

Wonwoo isn't mine but the story plot is mine so please don't be a copycat thank you.

Enjoy (^・^)

23 December 2011

 _'Apa yang kalian sedang pikirkan sekarang?_

 _Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan sekarang?_

 _Aku disini ingin menangis_

 _Apa kalian mengetahuinya?_

 _Hidup ini sangatlah susah_

 _Bisakah kalian menolongku?'_

Aku menulis kata-kata kembali di kertas kotor itu. Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo. Aku adalah anak teraneh dan terpojok di kehidupanku. Memang selama ini aku tidak pernah merasa senang ataupun bahagia.

Orang tuaku selalu membanggakan adikku daripada aku. Disekolah aku selalu dibully selalu disingkirkan. Kalau bukan orang tuaku yang mempunyai sekolah ini pasti mereka akan menendangku keluar.

Dalam kehidupanku aku belum pernah membuat orang merasa bangga atau bahagia karena aku. Mereka selalu dibuatku marah atau kecewa.

Tapi menurutku membuat teman-temanku merasa puas membullyku itu membuatku sedikit senang. Setidaknya mereka bahagia karena aku tersakiti.

Kejadian ini terjadi saat mereka mengetahui kalau aku itu jiwanya terganggu. Padahal aku baik-baik saja sampai sekarang. Buktinya aku masih bersekolah, bermain, dan melakukan kegiatan lainnya. Aku ingin ini semua berakhir dengan bahagia. Hanya itu saja.

15 Maret 2012

 _'Aku tidak mempunyai kenangan yang indah_

 _Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?_

 _Aku benci untuk hidup'_

 _Kutulis lagi di kertas kotor punya kakekku. Lagi-lagi mereka bertengkar karenaku. Mereka mengatakan aku adalah anak yang tidak beruntung. Aku tadi juga melihat adikku hanya berdiri dibalik pintu kamarnya._

 _Sudah hampir 4 jam mereka bertengkar. Apa mereka tidak lelah bertengkar terus-menerus? Apa memang aku tidak diinginkan? Setidaknya aku adalah hadiah dari TUHAN untuk mereka. Salahku selama ini apa? Apakah aku dulunya sangat berdosa sehingga aku sangat di benci oleh orang-orang disekitarku? Aku bergarap lagi agar mereka berhenti melakukan hal-hal itu._

 _26 November 2014_

 _'Punya teman saja tidak_

 _Orang-orang juga membenciku_

 _Sekarang aku benar-benar sedih_

 _Karena pelan-pelan semua orang akan menjauhiku_

 _Secara perlahan...'_

Hari ini aku ditinggal orang tuaku untuk pindah ke Seoul dengan adikku. Mengapa mereka tidak memberitahuku dari dulu? Apa mereka ingin pergi dari kehidupanku? Apa mereka tidak menyukai aku?

Hari ini teman sekelasku pergi merayakan kelulusan mereka tanpaku. Lagi-lagi orang-orang tersebut menjauh dariku. Apa salahku terhadap mereka sehingga aku dijauhi? Atau sebegitu jijiknya mereka denganku?

Aku akhiri hari menyedihkan ini dengan doa untuk mereka supaya mereka lebih bahagia tanpaku.

17 Juli 2015

' _Aku benci diriku sendiri_

 _Aku bukan orang yang sempurna_

 _Aku bukan orang yang diinginkan_

 _Tetapi aku hanya ingin bahagia_

 _Sekali saja..._

 _Hanya sekali...'_

Hari ini merupakan hari dimana aku lahir. Hari dimana kebahagiaan itu dimulai juga kehampaan mulai mendekatiku. Bagaimana perasaan kalian jika di hari ulang tahun kalian tidak ada yang mengingatnya? Aku tahu itu sepele tetapi, hari ini adalah hari yang paling penting dalam hidupku.

Pagi ini aku coba ambil kue kering di rak dapur. Aku diam-diam menuju ke taman diujung jalan. Disana aku tidur diatas rumput yang berembun. Disana aku melihat awan-awan yang terlihat begitu lembut. Aku rindu dimana keluargaku pergi berpiknik bersama dengan kakak kelas adikku.

Setelah kembali dari taman aku mandi dan pergi keluar lagi. Aku pergi ke Deoksoogoong-gil untuk membeli cupcake dan lilin. Baru tahun ini aku merayakan karena tahun ini aku sudah menjadi dewasa menurut umur Korea.

Sesampainya dirumah aku langsung ambil korek api dan menuju ke balkon atas. Di tempat ini aku mengucapkan doa dan permintaanku agar mereka bahagia dan aku juga dapat bahagia. Aku ingin kesedihan ini berhenti dan menjauh dari kehidupanku.

Aku turun menuju kamarku dan mengganti bajuku lalu tidur. Sebelum tidur aku ucapkan syukur atas keberadaanku di dunia ini meskipun mereka tidak menganggapku ada.

17 September 2015

 _'Aku ingin tertawa bersama mereka_

 _Aku ingin mendengarkan apa yang mereka rasakan_

 _Kalian bahagiakan?_

 _Aku iri dengan kalian kkkkk..._

 _Aku juga ingin bahagia seperti kalian'_

Mulai tadi pagi banyak saudara-saudaraku yang datang untuk merayakan anniversary appa dan eommaku yang ke-25. Aku lihat dari jendela banyak yang datang sambil membawa hadiah untuk mereka dan menyalami mereka juga mengucapkan selamat dan harapan mereka.

Di ruang tamu banyak sepupu-sepupuku yang aku kurang kenal juga beberapa teman, kolega, dan tetangga yang dekat dengan kami. Aku melihat kakak kelas adikku, dia begitu tampan dan menawan. Aku mengerti kalau aku menyimpang. Aku tahu jika keluargaku mengetahui hal ini mereka akan membuangku atau bisa jadi mereka akan membunuhku.

Dari atas aku melihat mereka tertawa bahagia. Merekapun melupakan aku yang merupakan anak pertama mereka. Dapatkah aku berharap lagi?

7 April 2016

 _'Aku lelah_

 _Sangat lelah_

 _Bagaimana aku bisa hidup?_

 _Aku sudah sangat lelah melihat kalian begitu bahagia_

 _Apakah kalian benar-benar bahagia?_

 _Kalau iya, aku sangat iri dengan kalian_

 _Aku sangat ingin bahagia seperti kalian_

 _Aku benar-benar ingin itu'_

Kemarin merupakan hari ulang tahun kakak kelas adikku. Mereka pergi bersembilan ke sebuah tempat karaoke. Wajah mereka benar-benar bersinar, ekspresi mereka terlalu bahagia. Memang aku mengikuti mereka. Mungkin itu memang berlebihan tetapi, aku ingin juga merasakan kebahagiaan mereka.

Sekitar jam 08.47 mereka keluar dari tempat karaoke. Aku melihat adikku pulang dengan teman sekelasnya dan aku juga melihat kakak kelas adikku pulang dengan seorang perempuan yang merupakan teman sekelas adikku yang ternyata pacarnya. Mereka berdua terlihat bahagia lalu kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sesampainya aku dirumah aku lihat adikku duduk disofa sambil menatap sendu hpnya. Kulihat hpnya dan itu adalah teman sekelasnya yang merupakan pacar kakak kelasnya. Sepertinya adikku menyukai perempuan itu. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, aku hanya bisa berdoa untuk kebahagiaan adikku dan orang-orang disekitarku.

3 Februari 2017

 _'Selamatkan aku_

 _Tolong aku_

 _Siapapun yang melihatku mereka langsung membenci aku_

 _Aku ingin kembali ke masa kecilku_

 _Dimana aku tidak mengerti apa-apa_

 _Dimana semua kebahagiaan berada_

 _Namun aku sampai sekarang tidak dapat mengingat waktu-waktu bahagia itu'_

Aku hari ini mulai masuk ke kampus baru. Aku menunda kemasukanku ke universitas setahun untuk memperdalam ilmu lagi. Beberapa anak di kampus melihatku dengan tatapan jijiknya lagi. Sepertinya aku sudah tidak layak untuk melanjutkan ilmu lagi. Mereka terus berbisik tentangku selama aku melewati jalan menuju ruang kelasku.

Setelah pelajaran selesai beberapa dari teman sekelasku dulu waktu SMA menghampiri kelasku dan mulai membullyku lagi. Selama aku dibully aku terus berdoa agar waktu dapat kembali ke masa kecilku. Tetapi aku juga sadar bahwa itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Setelah mereka meninggalkan aku disini aku mulai menangis dan menyalahkan diriku sendiri atas apapun yang membuat orang-orang itu membenci diriku.

Dirumah aku langsung tiduran diranjang tanpa memperdulikan penampilanku yang penuh luka dan darah yang berceceran dilantai rumah ini. Ku tutup mataku untuk mengakhiri hari sial ini dan juga doa dan harapanku yang aku inginkan setiap saat.

17 Juli 2017

 _'Jangan mendekat_

 _Jangan mendekatiku_

 _Pergilah!_

 _Aku ingin tidak mempercayai orang-orang lagi_

 _Aku ingin pergi dari kehidupan ini'_

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku lagi yang ke-21. Sudah 21 tahun aku hidup berdampingan dengan kehampaan. Hari ini juga hari dimana pertama kalinya dan sepertinya terakhir kalinya adikku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku. Aku sangat senang tetapi belum sampai bahagia.

Tetapi waktu aku tiba di kampus aku disambut oleh kejahilan teman-teman sejurusanku juga dengan air, telur, tepung, juga sirup jagung dan jangan lupa dengan ejekan manis yang mereka lontarkan.

Tidak cuma itu saja, sepulang dari kampus beberapa anak berandalan itu menarikku ke gang sempit di dekat kampusku dan mulai memukuli dan menendangiku. Aku sudah berusaha meminta tolong tetapi tidak ada yang menolongku. Di pojok jalan aku melihat adikku berdiri melihatku dipukul dan ditendang. Aku memanggilnya sekeras-kerasnya dan adikku mendekatiku. Kupikir dia akan membantuku, alih-alih dia malah menendang perutku sehingga darah keluar dari mulutku dan mengenai celana adikku juga aspal jalan. Setelah itu aku mulai mengetahui mengapa akhir-akhir ini mereka begitu baik kepadaku.

8 September 2017

 _'Sekarang aku sangat membenci orang-orang juga diriku sendiri_

 _Jadi..._

 _Selamat tinggal_

 _Semoga kalian lebih bahagia tanpa aku_

 _Semoga kita bertemu lagi di kehidupan yang lebih baik_

 _Aku mencintai kalian semua_

 _Selamat tinggal..._ '

Hari ini aku ingin bebas untuk pertama kalinya dan terakhir kalinya. Setelah mandi aku langsung pergi menuju ke kuburan kakekku. Disana aku menangis dan memukulkan kepalaku ke batu nisannya sampai darah bercucuran. Apakah kalian bertanya tentang rasa sakitnya? Jawabannya adalah tidak, itu tidak sakit sama sekali.

Lalu kulanjutkan pergi ke sungai didekat sana. Tidak dalam memang, tapi sungai itu sangat nyaman untuk direndami. Air hangat dan bebek-bebek berenang di sekitarnya dan arus yang tidak terlalu deras.

Setelah kurang lebih 1 jam aku lanjut menuju apartment orang tuaku dilantai 19. Kumasuki apartment orang tuaku dengan tubuh basah dan darah di wajahku. Aku menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan lukaku dengan air juga alkohol yang ku tumpahkan langsung dari atas kepala. Agak perih, tapi itu belum seberapa.

Sekitar jam 8 malam aku keluar dari apartment dan berjalan menuju tebing yang dulu sering ku kunjungi selain taman didekat rumahku dan kuburan kakekku. Aku duduk ditepi tebing itu dan merasakan hembusan angin yang menerjang tubuhku. Aku berpikir jika aku tidak ada di dunia ini bagaimana kehidupan mereka ya? Apa mereka akan selalu bahagia? Akankah mereka mengingatku? Akankah mereka tetap mengunjungi makamku? Atau mereka tidak memperdulikan aku meskipun aku sekarat sekarang?

Pemikiran seperti itu terus muncul diotakku. Sambil memikirkan reaksi orang-orang itu aku berjalan kembali ke rumah. Waktu sudah menunjukkan ke arah jam 11.38 aku masih harus berjalan selama 1 setengah jam menuju rumahku.

Di daerah Gangnam-gu aku jalan-jalan sebentar melihat keadaan tengah malam yang dipenuhi dengan asap, bau minuman alkohol juga dentuman musik yang memekakkan telinga. Aku menyebrangi jalan secara perlahan dan tiba-tiba ada mobil menabrak tubuhku dan aku merasa tubuhku terlempar dan darah bercucuran lagi dikepalaku juga di tangan dan kakiku. Kubangun dan mencari klinik kecil disekitar sana tapi aku tidak melihat satupun. Orang-orang disana juga sepertinya tidak memperdulikan keadaanku yang mengenaskan ini.

Ini sudah jam 00.08 dijam tanganku, aku masih kuat untuk berjalan. Darahku masih saja keluar disekitar kepalaku dan kaki juga tanganku. Aku sudah tidak kuat untuk berjalan lagi jadi aku duduk ditengah jalan sambik menekuk lututku dan berdoa agar ada orang yang melihatku dan membawaku ke klinik terdekat.

Tetapi sepertinya TUHAN ingin aku hidup lebih tenang dengan cara membunuhku perlahan-lahan agar aku dapat merasakan rasanya sakit secara fisik dan mental terakhir kali. Tidak lama kemudian aku mendengar ada kendaraan yang cepat menuju kearahku. Ketika aku melihat kendaraan itu aku terpelanting jauh dan kesadaranku menghilang. Selamat tinggal semua semoga kalian berbahagia tanpaku.

Wonwoo P.O.V end

Someone's P.O.V

Pada tanggal 8 September 2017 seorang lelaki bertubuh pucat, dengan paras yang rupawan meninggal dengan tenang. Ia pun mengakhiri kehidupan beratnya. Sepertinya ekspektasinya salah karena di rumah duka ini terlihat banyak yang datang dengan wajah yang menyedihkan dan anggota keluarganya terlihat sangat menyesal karena telah tidak memperdulikan lelaki itu.

Jam menunjukkan ke arah angka 6. Banyak saudara, teman, maupun kolega orang tuanya hadir disana. Sampai dirumahpun keluarga kecil itu masih berduka sekali. Ibunya masih menangis dan tidak mau menerima kepergian anak sulungnya. Setelah ditenangkan, Ibunya memutuskan untuk istirahat. Adiknya memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar kakaknya.

Dikamar kakaknya dia menemukan kertas-kertas lusuh yang berceceran di bawah ranjang kakanya. Dia mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu dan mengurutkan mereka. Ketika dia membaca kertas-kertas itu dia menangis sambil meminta maaf kepada kakaknya yang sudah tiada itu. Setelah membaca tulisan-tulisan itu dia memutuskan untuk memberikannya kepada ayahnya. Dan reaksi ayahnya sama dengan anak bungsunya itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu ibunya dan menyimpan kertas-kertas itu di laci sang anak sulung.

11 September 2017

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Jeon Wonwoo dimakamkan. Ibunya menangis dari upacara hingga masuknya mayat Wonwoo ke liang kubur. Keluarganya merasa iba melihat nyonya Jeon menangis sejak kematian anaknya. Merekapun menyuruh nyonya Jeon untuk bersabar dan menerima kejadian ini. Dan mereka semua meninggalkan makam itu dengan sedih.

Aku percaya diatas sana Jeon Wonwoo pasti bahagia melihat semua orang memperdulikan dia. Tetapi dia juga menyesal melihat ibunya dan lainnya sedih karena ditinggalnya. Tapi Wonwoo benar-benar lega melihat mereka masih memperdulikannya walaupun dia telah meninggalkan mereka.

The end~

My note:

Annyeong~ di ff ini aku terinspirasi dari lagu baru SVT dan BTS oppadeul~ juga kasus Wonwoo oppa QAQ~ Gomawo sudah mau baca lagi kkkkkk

Waktu SVT 1st win aku hampir nangis liat Jihoon oppa sama Soonyoung oppa ㅠㅅㅠ.

By the way~~~~

Review juseyo... 사랑해요~


End file.
